the_laylas_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Fading to Dawn
"Fading to Dawn" is a song by English-Scottish girl group The Laylas. It is featured on their debut album Celestia ''and was written by Ellie Hawthorne. It was revealed on April 23, 2013 that it will be the third and final single, but will only serve as a single in countries other than the United Kingdom, North America, and Australia. Reception Critical ''Fading to Dawn ''recieved mostly positive reviews from musical critics, many applauding its soft tone and peaceful melody. Elisha Richards from critical magazine ''Lost in Melody ''called the song "a beautiful tune, the perfect music and lyrics to sing you to sleep", and also praised Ellie Hawthorne's singing voice, deeming it "soft and gentle, and the next big thing". Commercial Lyrics '''Ellie:' It’s such a simple choice; yet I struggle to choose which road to go down, Do I follow my heart or listen to my head, do I give you a second chance despite the things that were said? Or do I trust my instincts, knowing one can never change so fast? Relationships like ours never seem to last, I’m afraid. Opposites attract, like red and black. Ellie and Delilah: Atop the crackling cliffs, the air is thin, And the sun hides its face as its light grows dim. Meet me where the sky fades to an orange dawn, And that’s where, my dear, we’ll begin again. Ellie: Do I want to risk my heart one more; or do I stay and build a wall just to make sure? Will you return, and plead for one more chance? Debating for an answer is such tiring work, please don’t turn up at my door. Life is the sun, and the sun goes down, Make sure you do not know that I’m about to drown. Ellie and Delilah: Atop the crackling cliffs, the air is thin, And the sun hides its face as its light grows dim. Meet me where the sky fades to an orange dawn, And that’s where, my dear, we’ll begin again. Maybe the world will turn its back on us, So we’ll turn our backs and make a world of our own. The ones who once stood by me have now gone, And with or without you, I always feel alone. Delilah: In my life, you've always been there, A shadow in the corner of my eye. And whilst you’re there, pain always thrives, Oh, and now the mistake lingers in the air. Ellie (with Delilah): Atop the crackling cliffs, '('the air is thin),' '''And the sun hides its face as its light grows dim.' (Meet me where the sky fades to an orange dawn,) And that’s where, my dear, we’ll begin again. Ellie and Delilah: Hold me close, sing me to sleep, Wash the nightmares away with a river of my tears. And when I sleep, toss me over the cliff, And let me fall into the fading dawn. The fading dawn. Music Video The music video will be released on May 20, 2013. Charts Weekly Charts Category:Songs Category:Celestia songs Category:Singles